


A Hard Day's Work

by Lex_ie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_ie/pseuds/Lex_ie
Summary: After a hard day at work all Addison wants is to curl up in bed and forget about the world, luckily for her Meredith knows what to do to cheer her up.This is just some fluff with a little sad Addison and Meredith taking care of her, it's my first try at writing them so let me know what you think.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Hard Day's Work

Addison Montgomery sighed as she stepped into her girlfriend's home. It had been a long long day, filled with loss and anger. All she wanted was crawl into bed and forget it all. She had lost a mother and baby today. Everything seemed to be going just fine until suddenly the pressure started dropping and the baby started to go into distress. She did everything she could but in the end it wasn't enough. What made it worse was the husband's reaction. It never got easier to deliver such bad news and she understood being broken by loss. However being called a murderous bitch certainly didn't help matters.

So yes, Addison had had a horrible day and all she wanted was for it to be over. She wanted to shower, change into comfortable clothing, curl up in bed with her girlfriend and sleep. But Meredith still wasn't home so with a sigh, Addison started to make her way upstairs to the room she shared with Meredith. As she stepped into the bathroom her eyes started to fill with tears and her hands started to shake. For a moment she was glad that no one was home to witness such a sight. She started to undress as her tears started to fall making her vision blurry.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on and finally let all her emotions go. Heartbreaking sobs shook her body as the water fell down on her. She placed her hands on the cool wall of the shower to steady herself as she felt like she was spiraling. From far away she could hear the front door opening and Meredith's voice calling out to her but she couldn't bring herself to answer as she continued to cry.

"Addie? Addison? Baby? Where are you?" Meredith called out while climbing up the stairs. She finally picked up on the sound of the shower running and went to the bathroom. The door had been left opened and the sight that met Meredith's eyes broke her heart. There was Addison, sitting on the floor of the shower, her back against the wall and her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her sobs. Meredith closed the distance between them in short steps. "Oh, baby, what happened?" She whispered gently as she cradled Addison's face in her hands softly. Addison's teary eyes met Meredith's compassionate ones.

"I lost them both. Mother and child, all in one surgery. I know I should be used to this and accustomed to delivering bad news to loved ones but something about today and this particular patient just set me off. Oh, Mer, you should've seen his face, it was as if he had died with them." Addison managed to explain through her sobbing. Meredith decided to get into the shower with her distraught girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby, I know that it feels as if this is your fault but it's not. I need you to understand that. It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could, I know you did. I am so so sorry, baby girl." That just made Addison cry harder as Meredith gently pulled her up and wiped away the tears that kept falling."Let me wash your hair, once we are done here we'll go downstairs and I'll make some hot cocoa and some grilled cheese then we'll cuddle on the couch and watch one of your favorite movies." Addison nodded and turned around allowing Meredith to wash her hair. Her gentle fingers massaging her head as she applied the coconut shampoo that Addie loved to use.

She then rinsed it off and applied the conditioner and as she waited for it to settle, she brought her lips to Addie's and kissed her lovingly. Addison kissed her back and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck. She then placed her forehead on Meredith's. "I love you so much, Mer. I don't know what I would do without you." Meredith smiled radiantly, "I love you even more, Addie. And you will never be without me, I promise you. You're stuck with me." After that she placed a soft, lingering kiss onto Addie's forehead and then pulled away. Telling her girlfriend to lean her head back so that she could rinse off the conditioner.

After helping Addie to finish her shower, Meredith dried her off and helped her change into comfortable sweats and baggie shirt that Addison loved to wear all the while kissing her softly and reassuringly. Once they were downstairs, Meredith got to work on the hot cocoa and grilled cheese as Addison started the movie.

Soon they were cuddled on the couch with Meredith's fingers running through Addison's hair in a soothing manner. Addison sighed in content and cuddled closer to the blonde as she grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. She softly kissed Meredith's knuckles. "Thank you for being there for me, Mer. I appreciate all that you do for me when I need you."

Meredith smiled down at her, "You don't have to thank me, baby. I'll always be here to take care of you and reassure you whenever you need it. I love you." Addison sat up and kissed her passionately. "I love you, too." Was breathed on her lips as they pulled away.


End file.
